La Genèse du Péché
by Uki96
Summary: Au commencement, Dieu créa le ciel et la terre. La terre était sans forme et vide, et l'obscurité couvrait l'océan primitif. Le souffle de Dieu se déplaçait à la surface de l'eau. Alors Dieu dit : Que la Lumière paraisse ! et la Lumière parut. Dieu constata que la Lumière était une bonne chose, et il sépara la lumière de l'obscurité. Naquit alors Lucifer


Bien le bonjour à vous XD Je reviens vers vous today avec une histoire. Celle-ci ne devait pas être postée, pour raisons personnelles XD

Mais Maly m'a convaincu que la fic, bien qu'extrêmement étrange, était postable. Donc voilà voilà XD

 **Disclaimer :** la Bible à je ne sais qui, et SPN à je ne sais qui non plus, la flemme XD  
 **Beta :** Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu  
 **Note :** C'est une fic trèèèèèèès particulière, qui est, je cite ''la plus étrange'' XD Comme je le disais au début, elle ne devait pas être postée, car ce n'était qu'un exutoire pour moi, parce que j'en avais besoin. Bref… tout ne peut pas être parfait XD

ENJOY ? (kind of XD)

* * *

Au commencement, Dieu créa le ciel et la terre. La terre était sans forme et vide, et l'obscurité couvrait l'océan primitif. Le souffle de Dieu se déplaçait à la surface de l'eau. Alors Dieu dit : « Que la Lumière paraisse ! » et la Lumière parut. Dieu constata que la Lumière était une bonne chose, et il sépara la lumière de l'obscurité.

Naquit alors Lucifer, le premier enfant de Dieu, sa première création. L'ange le plus brillant et le plus pur de toute la création. Dieu le nomma ainsi, parce qu'il était le Porteur de Lumière.

Sa naissance apporta une grande fierté à Dieu, qui décida de continuer de créer le monde, après tout, un ange aussi parfait que l'Etoile du matin ne pouvait être qu'un bon présage.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de façonner le monde à son envie, et que ses anges étaient tous réunis pour le servir, Dieu ne pouvait voir que Lucifer.

Lucifer, le plus brillant. Lucifer, le plus fidèle. Lucifer, le plus aimant.

Et cet amour aveugla le Seigneur. Alors il commit son premier péché, précipitant à jamais le sort de son fils bien-aimé.

Lucifer gardait les portes du Paradis, lorsque son plus jeune frère, Gabriel, vint le quérir en courant.

« Lucifer ! Lucifer ! » ne cessait-il de crier en sa direction.

Lucifer, inquiet, se leva de son poste pour écouter ce que son frère avait à dire.

« C'est Père, l'avertit Gabriel. Il… Il a créé. »

La sentence tomba, tel un couperet. Lucifer était choqué, pourquoi son Père avait-il décidé de créer une nouvelle forme de vie ? N'était-il pas assez pour lui ? N'était-il pas suffisant pour Son bonheur ?

Cependant, Lucifer était un fils fidèle, et il ne voulait pas décevoir son père en négligeant la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Il garda donc les portes du Paradis, attendant avec impatience le moment où son Père l'appellerait pour venir à ses côtés.

Quand Lucifer ressentit dans toutes les fibres de son être l'appel du Seigneur, il se précipita à l'encontre de l'Être Supérieur.

Dieu était là, dans toute sa splendeur, et Lucifer ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de voir que son Père était toujours aussi impérial.

Dieu lui annonça alors la terrible nouvelle, la trahison ultime.

« Vois, Lucifer ! Contemple ma création, je l'ai appelé Adam, et elle est en tout point parfaite. »

Lucifer tourna son regard vers la terre, cette terre qu'il éclairait chaque jour de ses ailes aussi blanches que la pureté de son âme.

Et il vit. Il vit l'impensable. Voilà que sur la Terre, se mouvait une nouvelle forme de vie, si jeune, si inexpérimentée.

L'esprit de Lucifer n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi le Créateur voulait-il de cette chose ? Pourquoi disait-Il qu'elle était parfaite ?

La grâce de Lucifer s'assombrit, l'amertume apparaissant pour la première fois.

« Père, je ne comprends pas, demanda Lucifer.

\- Lucifer, mon enfant, le sermonna Dieu. Tu devras aimer Adam comme tu m'as toujours aimé. Et tu le serviras, parce-que telle est ma volonté »

Lucifer était incapable de bouger, de penser, de parler. Son père l'avait trahi. Lui, qui n'avait fait que l'aimer et le servir, sans jamais questionner Ses agissements. Pourquoi devrait-il désormais se plier aux besoins d'une créature aussi… impropre ?

Dieu perçut l'exact moment où la grâce si pure de Lucifer se teinta de rancœur, de tristesse et de noirceur.

Il vit avec horreur son archange déployer ses magnifiques ailes, pour s'enfuir et se cacher au plus profond du Paradis, se soustrayant à sa vue.

Dieu prit peur pour Adam, et sa nouvelle compagne Lilith, et il entreprit de leur construire un sanctuaire, un lieu qu'il pensait inatteignable par Lucifer.

Ce fut-là, sa deuxième erreur.

Lucifer, blessé au plus profond de son être par la trahison de son Père, chercha à se repentir, et à accomplir la volonté de son Créateur, ou du moins essayer.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut descendre sur terre pour rencontrer la création de son Père, il ne vit que le désert et le silence.

Lucifer comprit sans mal que son Père ne lui faisait plus confiance, et avec ça, l'occasion pour lui de pardonner son affront.

Rendu fou par la douleur de la trahison, Lucifer étendit ses ailes, et cria. Le hurlement traversa le ciel et atteignit le Paradis, où les archanges virent avec effarement Lucifer user de son pouvoir pour détruire la surface de la terre.

Les immenses reptiles que leur Père avait créés venaient d'être anéantis par la douleur de Lucifer. La terre était aride, ravagée par sa colère. L'air, intoxiqué par son amertume.

Seulement, Dieu n'était pas là, et il ne vit pas son monde partir en fumée.

Lucifer ne cessait de ruminer, assombrissant sa grâce de jour en jour. Il en venait à haïr son Père pour l'avoir forcé à aimer un être vivant aussi ingrat et impur.

Lors de son exil à travers les mondes, Lucifer remarqua une étrange singularité, un endroit hors de l'espace et du temps, tout en étant partout à la fois.

Et lorsqu'il s'aventura dans cet espace sacré, il y découvrit avec horreur que le couple d'atrocités, créé par son Père, était bien vivant.

Mais Lucifer était rusé, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Dieu, il avait encore trop de respect pour son Père.

Alors, il reprit sa forme primordiale, s'avançant vers Adam et Lilith.

Ne l'ayant jamais vu, les deux êtres furent subjugués par sa présence, Lilith plus particulièrement.

Lucifer sentit le désir émanant de cette créature inférieure, et il se décida d'user de son pouvoir afin de la pervertir et de ternir à jamais cette atrocité qu'avait fabriqué son Père.

S'approchant de la femme, il la séduisit, usant de ses charmes séraphiques. Lilith tomba dans le piège sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux noircirent, et son âme s'assombrit, prenant la couleur de l'obscurité primordiale. Lucifer venait de créer le premier démon.

Satisfait et enorgueilli par son péché, Lucifer contempla avec satisfaction son premier enfant. Il avait supplanté son Père, perverti Son chef d'œuvre, et cela lui procurait une immense satisfaction.

Seulement, Lucifer n'était pas Dieu, et celui-ci apparut devant lui, plein de colère.

« Lucifer ? Mon enfant, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Lucifer ne répondit pas à son Père, se contentant de s'enfuir, laissant le Seigneur devant le péché accompli.

Dieu se désola face à la trahison de son fils, trahison qu'il avait lui-même provoquée. Mais Dieu était omnipotent, et il refusait de voir son erreur, alors il bannit Lilith de la réalité, l'envoyant dans les mondes souterrains.

Dieu pouvait sentir la puanteur de la trahison dans le sanctuaire, et il décida qu'il ne pouvait laisser Adam dans cet endroit maudit par son fils.

Il le transporta donc sur la terre. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit avec horreur que son monde avait été détruit.

Dieu, Seigneur omnipotent, recréa le monde une deuxième fois.

Il créa ainsi les animaux, les plantes, les arbres, les coquillages, et tout ce qui pouvait vivre, pour repeupler cette terre désolée.

Et dans toute cette immensité, il choisit le point le plus culminant, qu'il remplit de deux arbres, l'arbre du Logos, la connaissance du bien et du mal, et l'arbre de Vie.

Puis, il y plaça un représentant de chaque espèce animale et végétale, afin qu'Adam puisse les nommer et les gouverner.

Satisfait de son deuxième travail, le Seigneur scella Son jardin d'Eden. Prenant peur que le Malin ne revienne finir sa tâche impie, il décida de faire garder les portes de cet endroit.

Dieu réfléchit à qui pourrait bien remplir cette tâche, parmi tous ses anges. Ils lui étaient tous fidèles, mais aucun n'oserait s'opposer à Lucifer, leur amour pour l'Etoile du matin était omniprésent. Même Michael ne pouvait remplir cette tâche.

Dieu pensa bien sûr au dernier de l'immense fratrie, le jeune Castiel, mais Dieu lui pressentait une destinée différente que de garder le jardin et ses précieux occupants.

Dieu décida donc de créer une dernière fois, plaçant tout son amour pour l'être humain dans cet unique ange. Le séraphin ainsi créé, posséda tout l'amour et le respect de Dieu pour l'être humain. Cet ange, dont l'unique but était de garder l'Eden, était donc le mur protecteur de ce lieu. Ainsi, Dieu le nomma Gadreel, le mur de Dieu.

« Mon fils, lui annonça Dieu. Je t'ordonne de garder ce jardin, que personne ne puisse rentrer, c'est ton devoir envers l'être humain. »

Gadreel accepta la tâche, et la remplit sans faillir.

Il apprit à connaître Adam, et plus tard Eve, auquel il voua un véritable culte.

Pendant tout ce temps, Gadreel observa de loin la planète se peupler, et ses frères angéliques guider les jeunes humaines vers la lumière de Dieu.

Lucifer, lui, cherchait désespérément à se racheter, mais Dieu était introuvable. La colère qui avait disparu, réapparu le jour où il apprit l'existence du jardin d'Eden. Son Père lui avait une fois de plus manqué de confiance, et s'en était allé recréer une nouvelle forme de vie.

Lucifer ne pouvait supporter cela, il aimait son Père plus que tout au monde, et il refusait de se soumettre à une autre créature que le Seigneur.

Un matin, après avoir étendu ses ailes, il se retrouva devant un ange qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui le regardait avec curiosité.

Le destin venait de frapper, et seul Dieu aurait pu éviter le massacre qui s'en suivit.

Lucifer découvrit un ange magnifique, innocent, et plein d'amour. Mais pas n'importe quel amour, cet amour pur si caractéristique de son Père, un amour qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

Gadreel, lui, découvrit le plus bel ange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait étrangement attiré par lui, par une force mystérieuse inscrite dans sa grâce, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Malheureusement pour les deux anges, leurs destinées n'étaient pas entre leurs mains.

Lucifer tenta de forcer le passage, usant de toute sa puissance pour anéantir cet ange magnifique, qui gardait fidèlement les portes de l'Eden.

Gadreel ne cédait pas, il avait été créé pour une mission, et il ne pouvait pas désobéir à son Père, et il ne pouvait pas trahir l'espèce humaine, il aimait trop la création du Seigneur pour permettre à ce Porteur de Lumière de passer.

Lucifer abandonna plus vite que Gadreel le crut possible, et à la place, il vint le visiter chaque jour.

Le Malin était patient, rusé, et possédait une soif de vengeance inassouvie envers Adam.

Malgré sa terrible envie de tuer cet ange, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il aurait pu le réduire en poussière en un instant.

Lucifer ne pensait pas être charmé par Gadreel, mais ce fut le cas. Alors, il prit la résolution d'apprendre à connaître cet ange si particulier.

Leurs rencontres se passaient toujours devant les portes enflammées de l'Eden, ce lieu interdit à Lucifer.

Et Gadreel. Gadreel était un être si doux et compassionné. Plus Lucifer apprenait à le connaître, et plus il comprit que son Père avait créé l'arme ultime contre lui, et que la seule manière de le vaincre était de lui succomber.

Gadreel était complètement inconscient de son existence et de son but, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il adorait Lucifer, mais que personne ne pourrait jamais traverser la porte de l'Eden.

Jusqu'au jour où Lucifer brisa l'interdit. Il commit le premier péché. Celui que Dieu viendrait à rendre tabou pour toute la descendance d'Adam.

Lucifer créa la luxure.

Le Malin avait enfin compris le piège de Dieu. La clé de l'Eden n'était pas physique, mais la grâce même de Gadreel, une grâce pure, entièrement consacrée à l'amour de l'être humain.

Et Lucifer devait la ternir à jamais, la rendre si impropre que le pouvoir de Gadreel deviendrait inexistant, lui permettant de passer les portes de l'Eden.

Lucifer posséda ainsi Gadreel, lui faisant découvrir des plaisirs interdits, goûtant sa chair, fusionnant avec son essence primordiale, l'aimant d'une manière si infinie, que Gadreel se rendit compte trop tard de la supercherie.

Lorsqu'il vit les portes de l'Eden s'ouvrir contre son gré, Gadreel découvrit avec horreur que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait plus. Il avait trahi le Seigneur, l'être humain était désormais sous le contrôle de Lucifer, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Alors, il pleura. Son cri parvint jusqu'à Dieu qui accourut afin d'observer, sans grande surprise, que ses précieux humains se cachaient de lui, honteux de leurs corps.

Ils avaient été souillés par la luxure et la pudeur.

Le dernier cadeau de Lucifer au monde des humains fut le choix du libre arbitre, le choix de décider si oui ou non il fallait suivre les ordres du Seigneur.

Dieu entra dans une colère noire. Bannissant Adam et Eve, il les maudit pour avoir osé lui désobéir.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. La colère de s'être fait duper par son propre fils l'aveuglait totalement. Et il tendit Son bras vers Gadreel, l'enfermant à tout jamais dans le Paradis, caché de ses frères angéliques.

Se tournant ensuite vers Lucifer, il le regarda avec tristesse et dégoût.

« Lucifer, pour te punir, je te condamne à tout jamais. Tu ne seras plus le Porteur de Lumière. Tu seras désormais connu sous un autre nom. Je te nomme le Malin, car tu es l'être le plus vicieux de la création. Tu n'as plus de place dans ce monde, tu n'as plus le droit à tes ailes. »

Lucifer sentit la brûlure traverser sa grâce, et il perdit ses ailes.

Tombant du Paradis, sa dernière vision fut son Père, pleurant devant le cadavre de ses ailes blanches.

Sa chute se finit dans les profondeurs des Enfers, royaume qu'il gouvernera ensuite pendant des milliers d'années, tentant les êtres humains et terrifiant les générations futures.

* * *

Castiel respira un grand coup, n'osant pas regarder Dean en face.

« C'est tout ? demanda Dean, le regard moqueur. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire sur le Diable ? »

Castiel soupira, bien sûr que Dean ne pouvait comprendre. Seul un ange pouvait entendre les cris de douleur incessants de Lucifer et Gadreel, séparés à tout jamais par la rage de Dieu.

Car oui, le péché de Lucifer lui avait coûté sa plus grande rédemption. La première âme-sœur jamais créée, Gadreel. Et celui-ci ne comprendra jamais pourquoi il avait failli à sa tâche.

Telle était la punition du Seigneur.

Castiel sourit à son chasseur de démons.

« C'est tout, dit-il de sa voix grave. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Mais bon, avec Castiel, tout était étrange. Heureusement, Lucifer n'était plus dans son corps, et l'Obscurité ne menaçait plus la Terre, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

*tousse*

Bon ben voilà, c'est la fin de ce OS très étrange. J'y ai mis du Ludreel parce que voilà xD

Est-ce que je vous ai perdu en cours de route ? XD

With my sincerious love,  
Uki.


End file.
